The Hunt
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Sonic and his fellow companions find all the towns of Mobius to be drenched in robots with a strange notion that Eggman isn't showing up anytime soon. That'd be heaven...if he didn't have the emeralds they need to be able to conquer and divide this many robots.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Oooooohooohooo," Eggman chuckled while rubbing his hands together, "I've got you now Sonic."

_BOOM!_

Eggman grunted and put his hand to his face while the glass shattered. A silhouette was formed and Shadow the Hedgehog appeared not a second later. Eggman smiled warmly, "Shadow, you're just in time to see one of my greatest creations off to the city to-"

"Don't bother, Eggman."

Eggman stopped, "W-What?"

Shadow frowned with a clenched jaw, "Your days are over. You lied to me."

The doctor nervously laughed, "What makes you think that?"

"You said you'd help me get my memory back. Instead, I learn you kept me under for so long and then use me just as a weapon and spy."

"Your point?" Eggman grinned, leaning in his seat with his hands clasped together.

"I've only ever needed myself, Doctor," Shadow hissed his reply, "And I'll take my chances at getting my memory back by myself, because it'll be more done than you ever did for me. You just tried to rule Mobius and you know that will _never _happen."

Eggman chuckled loudly that the ceiling shook and a screwdriver on the table fell down onto the tile floor, "You must be mistaken, Shadow. I've done everything for you. I created you."

"Wrong," Shadow walked further towards him, "You didn't create me."

"You know what I mean, I helped you!" Eggman's voice got a little edgy, "And you know it!"

"Know what, Eggman?" Shadow walked slowly towards him to make more fear, "You've never helped me know the truth. You've only made me think the worst. Why should I help you when you've done _nothing _for me?"

Eggman got up from his chair, "And what are you gonna do about it? The machine is already out there and will destroy everyone! What will you do!? Huh!?"

Shadow simply smirked at the doctor while holding a red emerald, "I believe I'll do something like…this."

Disappearing in a flash, Shadow appeared outside the building surrounded in trees. Bursts of flames consumed Eggman and some various trees caught on fire too, probably ending up in making a wild fire but Shadow didn't seem to notice or even care.

He kept walking as if it were all normal to have something explode and burst into flames behind in the background. The hedgehog only had one location on his mind, the city in front of him they called South Mobius.

* * *

**Yeah. I normally do that with Mobius. Break it into towns that are highly populated with Mobians and buildings and yes, even a Taco Bell. All because I don't know how it actually works but this system works with me so I'm keeping it like that. How was the redone prologue though? Okay? Could've been redone yet **_**again**_**?**


	2. The Helpers

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah, Garratt, Lora, Jacob, and Darren belong to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Ova Selene, Core and Twilight (although those two are only mentioned) Wolf belong to Twilight the Wolf. Iris belongs to JJ436. Thank you all!**

**Twilight the Wolf: Have more patience and kindness, or next time don't expect your character to even _be _in my stories. I'll upload when I want, not when you need it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**The Helpers**

South Mobius was busier than ever. Shadow wasn't so sure his plan to come to the town was such a good idea after all; but once he saw other Mobians running for their life, he knew he'd come to the right place.

He might've stopped Eggman but the Doctor was clever. If he lived it wouldn't surprise Shadow in the least. The dark hedgehog walked into the first sidewalk and was immediately ambushed. Not by a sea of people that were leaving South Mobius, but by robots.

With a slight frown he was instantly thrown into a war zone.

_Eggman._

Shadow knew the Doctor was planning a new way to take over and create his Eggman Land or whatever the hell it was called but this? Robots in the city? Shadow didn't think it was extreme, it actually fit Eggman almost perfectly (if there were such thing), Shadow was just befuddled by the robots. Why send them here and not Center Mobius? Why send them at all? Even Shadow would give Sonic the Hedgehog credit.

Eggman would never win. It didn't seem plausible. Mobians probably knew that too so why should they continue fearing Eggman? If Sonic was always there to protect them, why run away in fear from the enemy?

'_If Eggman was noticing this,' _Shadow thought, '_Then no wonder he sent these robots. They were to try and strike fear into the people again. Eggman wouldn't have had any fun just battling Sonic while Sonic had a cheering crowd who weren't afraid of him. Sonic rarely spends time in South Mobius and stays in Center Mobius. Though the Doctor probably knows Sonic could be here in any second, he striked at South Mobius anyways. Clever, Eggman, but why if Sonic will be here one way or another?'_

He threw his fists at the robots one by one until they went to destroy something else. Shadow's ears stood alert when they disappeared into a store. The question he last thought tugged at his brain. Why would Eggman still attack if Sonic would be there to defend the Mobians?

Shadow's eyes narrowed when he heard screams. Mobians ran out from their hiding spot and went into another building; most ran across the street and bumped Shadow out of their way as if he weren't there. He watched them go while sneering, "Pathetic minds…"

"Shadow!"

His ears swiveled sooner than his head. He recognized the voice. Or he _should_. Amy Rose ran up to him with her hammer over her shoulder, "Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog was in no hurry to answer her. She was only five feet away now, why was she still yelling? Shadow would've rolled his eyes if she hadn't spoken up, saying to him, "We need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Shadow walked past her and into the building the robots were all crowded in.

Amy got her hammer ready as the robots turned around to them and forgot the creature in the corner. They swung their weapons at the two but Amy hit them quicker than they could get any closer to her.

Shadow was impressed, for about a second before looking at the multiplying number of robots coming straight towards him. His fists did the work most of the time but once in awhile a robot would be behind him and another would be in front; he got on his hands as if he were doing a handstand before kicking the robot behind him then tripping the robot in front of him while holding himself up with one hand before he'd put his feet under him doing almost a circle and knocking down any other robots closing in on him. He jumped back to his feet and started fighting until the last robot came up to him, which he knocked out effortlessly.

Amy glared at him, "Show off. This isn't a gymnastics competition."

Shadow huffed and looked at her, up and down, "You're not too great yourself."

"Never said I was."

A scream in the back made their argument be on hold. Amy beat him to the Mobian in the corner while he dealt with the robots coming from the back of the building.

"It's a bakery," Amy told him, "They must be looking for something in the kitchen."

Shadow knocked another robot down and glanced at her real fast before fighting more robots. Amy looked down at the Mobian. She was a lime green hedgehog with wavy quills. Amy shook her shoulder and brown eyes were broad while her hand grasped Amy's arm.

"Relax. Who are you?"

"Sarah Hutchington."

"Amy Rose," the pink hedgehog stated while Shadow was still in the background fighting, "That's Shadow."

"Can we save the introductions for later and get the hell out?" Shadow hollered before being kicked to a table.

Amy grabbed her hammer ready to help but Shadow was already on top of things; he kicked the robots back and jumped up on his feet again after leaning on the table. With a swift punch and a Chaos Spear, the robot was easily overcome.

The room was silent apart from the robots buzzing and whirring as their machines were finally kaput. Amy stepped over a robot, guiding Sarah through the wreck.

"Come on," Shadow hissed at their slowness and walked out into the sun again.

Amy followed. "Shadow, we need your help! Please!"

"Why?" Shadow glanced back at her.

"You were the last to see Eggman. You're partners with him-"

She stopped short as Shadow got an inch away from her, glaring menacingly. "I am _not _his partner. Besides," Shadow stood straight and away from her, "He's gone."

"Where to?" Amy inquired.

"I don't know. Hell hopefully," Shadow walked away.

Amy's eyes opened wide, "What!? You killed him!? How!?"

Sarah tagged along, though obviously lost and uncomfortable with unfamiliar Mobians, especially a grumpy one and a talkative one.

"I didn't," Shadow stopped, staring at the blinking lights of the stop lights, "… At least I don't think. It's possible he's alive. I just blew up his base. Trying to get him out of the way."

"You blew up his base!?"

Shadow stayed silent and Amy frowned, "Right. No stupid questions."

He nodded in agreement and walked forward, "I'm going away though. Sonic can handle this on his own."

"Shadow," Amy ran after him with Sarah following, "Those robots weren't the only ones. There are some in Center Mobius."

"What?" Shadow paused before shaking his head in concentration, "That's strange. I thought Eggman only put robots here."

"That and they travel fast or he put them everywhere," Amy stated before jumping in front of him, "We need your help. Rouge and Knuckles are trying to get off of Angel Island but the robots keep coming in. Tails is busy with Sonic in Center. That's where the big ones are. Then Silver and Blaze are back in East Mobius. Sonic doesn't want South or North Mobius to end up like this," she motioned around to the destroyed buildings, some even on fire.

"And what do I need to do?" Shadow leaned a bit, "Just to get you out of my way."

"You just need to protect the Mobians of South Mobius. I was supposed to be at North but Tails said if things were too bad there or the robots weren't there yet that I should work down here with you."

"And which is it?" Shadow put his hands on his hips.

"The former."

Shadow chewed the inside of his mouth, careful of his fangs but nodded, "What do I get?"

Amy put her hands on her hips this time, "And what makes you think you deserve anything?"

"I just saved you and her," Shadow pointed to Sarah who was awkwardly watching them.

"So?"

"So, I want my share."

"Shadow, there's no reward. Besides, after we get the robots out of South Mobius we'll meet Silver and Blaze up at Eggman's base to search for the emeralds."

"Emeralds?" Shadow winced.

"You know where they are!?" Amy bounced, clinging onto his arm.

He growled under his breath and ripped her off before pulling the red emerald out of his quills. Amy grasped it with his say-so and smiled, "We need these. Tails figures we could shut all the robots down besides fighting forever. Eggman probably has a back-up button to destroy all the robots like he usually does, right?"

"He does?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Well, sometimes," Amy looked down at the emerald again, "One down, a couple more to go."

"A couple?"

"Knuckles thinks the Master Emerald will help too. Plus Sonic has one of the emeralds stored away last time he checked."

"Last time he checked," Shadow quoted, "Eggman's quick. What makes you think he wouldn't have all the emeralds but this one?" he motioned to his own.

Amy narrowed her eyebrows, "I just know so. You have to trust me."

"I barely know you."

"Well then trust someone you do know and believe you're doing the right thing by helping us," Amy pleaded.

Shadow smirked slightly but it disappeared as quickly as it had came, "Whatever made you become a Sonic Hero? You don't seem that brave."

Amy frowned at him, "I'm brave!"

"Only because you have that hammer."

Amy stopped and stuck her nose in the air, "We have robots to fight, Shadow. I'd advise you to stick with us, Sarah. When we find a Mobian group you'll be safe with, you can go with them."

Sarah nodded and inaudibly ran after Amy, as if she weighed nothing. Shadow could already hear the robots off in the distance, deeper in the city. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but he knew Amy would keep asking if he didn't say yes. So, more robots to fight and more dependent Mobians to rescue.

Grudgingly, Shadow followed them after muttering under his breath.

* * *

Amy stopped short at a tall skyscraper building. Bending her head, she looked up and hummed.

It was a long process; long enough for Shadow to walk up beside her from staying a few feet away from her and the other female who was staring at the building.

"Why'd we stop?" Sarah asked.

Amy didn't answer, so Shadow did to not have to deal with the same question later on.

"Whirring."

"Machines," Amy agreed.

Shadow shook his head for a second as if he were too busy thinking, "They're dead."

"But….we just…got here…." Amy whispered.

Shadow's eyes narrowed and he took a few steps in front of the two females, "Follow me."

With long strides, the girls caught up with Shadow while he entered the building with no weapon but himself. Amy followed closely with Sarah grasping onto her arm. They looked at the closed elevators, one kept closing and opening though; Shadow walked closer to it.

"They're stuck," he spoke up, watching the two robots in the middle of the elevator whirr while their bodies were in between the elevator's doors.

"I wonder why they wanted to get up," Amy said, walking towards him, "It's not like they have brains or anything, right?"

Sarah trudged on after her, "Maybe this Eggman guy made a certain destination for them?"

Shadow hummed as if thinking about agreeing but instead, he walked to the door that had a picture of the stairs, "Only one way to find out," he opened the door and looked up.

Amy groaned, "At the end of this…I'm gonna kill you."

"Hmph," Shadow snorted but walked up the first flight of stairs with the two.

On the fifth floor, the ebony hedgehog stopped to look at the door. A robot was stuck in between the door and the wall like the two in the lobby. Shadow kicked it but it only whirred again, "Dead."

"How?" Sarah leaned against the railing, "Eggman wouldn't kill his own robots, would he?"

Shadow shook his head, "You're right. I've been wondering that but it doesn't make sense unless-"

_WHHIIRRR!_

The loudest robot they heard so far went off on the same floor. Shadow grunted but moved the robot out of the way and kept the door open for his acquaintances to go through before the door slammed back into the robot that was sliding into place.

Amy got in and immediately stopped. Glancing down the long, dark hall she noticed white walls, tiles and only one garbage can that stuck out by a plant like a sore thumb. Shadow's shoulder grazed her's, "Like I was saying—unless someone else is here."

"We're not alone?" Amy murmured, "But none of the other Mobians are fighting."

"That we're aware of."

Sarah took the left side of Amy as a door clicked open. Orange eyes stared at them before vanishing.

Amy's heart pounded as it happened so quickly, "What was that?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed while he stepped forward, "Let's go find out."

* * *

"Tails!" Knuckles hollered into his communicator, "Where's this back-up you were sending!?"

Robot after robot, Knuckles punched and kicked with all his might as Rouge fought alongside him. The robots coming in on Angel Island was nothing like the South Mobius robots that were land-robots that weigh tons; these robots were a dark purple with yellow "eyes" and wings on the side of their arms. Jet-packs built into their backs were making the massive machine look like it weighed as much as a feather.

"_I'm working on it! I sent some to go after Amy but I haven't heard back from them!"_

"What about Silver and Blaze?" Rouge called in calmly as if she could last all day fighting robots three times her size in the air while talking to Tails.

"_Same. Back-up but no answer back."_

Knuckles punched another that sent it destroying two of its own, "We can't keep this up, Tails!"

"Relax, Knucklehead," Rouge evenly stated, "They'll get here when they get here!" she hollered as a robot attacked her.

Knuckles jumped over her to the robot joining in on the attack from the side, kicking it back before it's claw grabbed the echidna.

"Knuckles!" Rouge yelled but Knuckles could handle it on his own.

With one swing, he threw the robot to the one attacking Rouge in the front, letting it go as they went crashing into some more; Knuckles took a stance in front of Rouge, "I have an idea but we'll need to get a plane to keep the Master Emerald," he yelled as the machines' whirring accumulated—which was a good sign.

Rouge nodded and he ran off into the tree with her hot on his heels. The robots were left to exploring the new land on their own, demolishing everything in their course.

~~~.~~~

"Tails!"

"_What?"_

Knuckles dodged a log while Rouge flew overhead, "I need a plane."

"_Go to the base, I built a new plane."_

"How big?"

"_How big do you need it?"_

Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald perched in its stand like usual on the top of the pyramid like structure. Knuckles grabbed the communicator off his wrist and threw it to Rouge after saying to Tails, "Big enough for three!"

Knuckles hauled the Master Emerald up and ran faster and deeper into the woods with Rouge who landed on the ground. Rouge flew later on to beat him to the base and have the plane up and running. The base was built about a year ago for Knuckles when an emergency was going on. Tails spent all that summer working on new things for the echidna to use, barely finishing what he called The Jinx.

As Rouge ran into the base and got the plane on the runway, she wondered why in the hell would the fox name it that but she decided it was better to not ask him that now with robots around her; besides, she with the biggest gem she could try to steal. Who wouldn't be happy?

~~~.~~~

Knuckles put the Emerald in the plane, strapping with anything he could get his hands on. He was the guardian of the jewel and he wasn't about to let Rouge drop it in the sea if she could just to have it; he'd make it difficult if he had too. The Emerald lay tight in the corner of the metal room or the stomach of the plane before he went to front.

Rouge was getting everything ready, "Is it in?"

Knuckles only nodded before she started to fly, pulling the throttle and having the plane shoot forward made Knuckles fly back. The ivory bat laughed, "Better buckle up, Knuckles!"

"Bat girl!" he yelled as she flew upward, making it harder for him to travel at all.

When Rouge got the plane leveled and over the water, she turned the communicator on, "Tails?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Where was this help supposed to be?"

"_Who _was it supposed to be?" Knuckles yelled.

"_Don't worry, they'll be there. They just have their own little…power."_

Tails hung up as whirring machines were heard in the background. Rouge cursed and put the communicator down while Knuckles sat in the seat beside her to help fly. About another mile it was silent before the plane made a small bump sound.

"Turbo?" Rouge muttered in confusion.

_BUMP!_

The bigger one made even Knuckles jump as they looked at the roof. Knuckles glanced at Rouge, "What was that?"

"How should I know," Rouge shrugged but continued flying until the hatch opened, "Knuckles!"

Knuckles shot out of his seat a d slid back as Rouge went up, trying to let Knuckles down more and maybe make the intruder fall off. Knuckles only saw a flash of black until he grabbed an ankle.

"Hey!"

Gold eyes stared at him. Knuckles was looking at a black ferret, pushing a white ferret up on the roof of the plane. Knuckles growled and tugged the male inside, "What are you doing?"

"Tails sent us-"

Knuckles turned and held the white ferret by her neck. The black one growled, "We're here to help you!"

"We don't need help," Knuckles barked at him.

The white ferret touched his face causing him jerk his gaze back to her. Knuckles' eyes went almost black as the white ferret continued to stare at him with blue eyes.

_Listen to me._

_We only protect the innocent and harm the guilty. We will not hurt you, Knuckles._

She let go and Knuckles' eyes went normal. He swallowed heavily before letting her go and walking back to the other seat again. Rouge smirked at him; she glanced back at their new companions, "What'd you do?"

"Lora has the power to get into someone's mind. Change their thoughts, make them think whatever she wants them to," the black explained.

"Garratt can only hold something as large as this plane for about ten minutes. The bigger the object the faster the time goes so he can't hold it."

Rouge nodded, "I'm Rouge. Spy-"

"Thief," Garratt said, "Yeah. Sonic told us about you two. Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald, strength powers. Rouge the Bat, thief."

"Hmph. Sonic's so descriptive about me," Rouge said sarcastically.

"Just make sure we don't crash and die before this war even begins," Garratt held onto a rope that came out of the ceiling.

"What war?" Rouge hollered back as she closed the hatch, "We're just fighting robots."

Lora grinned, "Yeah. This should be fun."

* * *

"Silver!"

"Sh!"

Silver and Blaze hid in the building while the big robots wandered around looking for them. The large ones were blue with black on them and purple "eyes" while the yellow robots were the smaller one, about twice as small as the big ones, with red "eyes".

"We wouldn't be hiding in here if you had just listened to me in the first place," Blaze hissed as a yellow robot stomped by, its red eyes glowing.

"Hey, she," Silver jerked his thumb to a small wolf in the corner, "Needed our help finding her sister and brother. We can't just leave her, we're heroes."

"You're so naive," Blaze mumbled.

Silver stuck his tongue out at her but pulled it back in when a blue robot zapped the red lasers at them.

"Run!" Silver hauled the shivering wolf up and over his shoulder and ran with Blaze at his side.

She was a black wolf, about fourteen but tiny—she had pine green streaks in her hair that was black as well but she hadn't opened her eyes since Silver found her. She was in the fountain of the park as robots had circled around her, but she had whispered something about finding her siblings and when Silver asked who they were she just answered with two names.

"At least we know who we're looking for while fighting robots," Blaze hollered at him as a blue robot followed them into a building.

"Who the hell are Core Demetrio and Twilight Marcella Wolf?"

"Obviously her siblings," Blaze retorted with a snort.

"Hey-"

Too late for him to finish his sentence, another laser went in between the two and almost gave the wolf a haircut. Blaze jumped over through the broken window and into the ice cream shop, "We can hide in here. Get through with Tails on the communicator."

Silver walked through the door and the wolf on the counter, "Fine. Hey kid, wake up."

Bright green eyes stared at her rescuers and tilted her head, "Core?"

"No, this is East Mobius."

Blaze smacked her forehead. The wolf didn't seem to understand and started speaking gibberish. Silver chewed his lip before holding her hands, "Ice cream?"

She stopped, "Twilight?"

"It's afternoon," Silver was confused.

Blaze went towards them and glared at him, "Silver. _Core _Demetrio and _Twilight _Marcella Wolf. She's asking where they are."

"Right," the silver hedgehog nodded in agreement before looking back the wolf, "Well…ice cream anyway?"

~~~.~~~

Her name was Ova Selene Wolf. She had gotten separated from her siblings when the robots attacked earlier that morning. In only two hours she was lost and in another she was being hunted down by the pack of robots.

Blaze nodded as she told story, "Selene. What is that?"

"Greek Moon goddess," Silver finished his Rocky Road ice cream.

Ova Selene shrugged but nodded anyway while Blaze ate the Fat Boy she had found in the freezer.

"How long do we stay here?" Silver asked later on when the wolf finished her strawberry ice cream.

"Tails said until the reinforcements come in," Blaze licked her fingers.

Silver groaned, "Why do we need help? We're cable of not getting ourselves killed."

Blaze shrugged, "Maybe to stop these robots."

"That's impossible. There are more than we can handle."

Blaze's eyes widened at him like he was an idiot, "Maybe that's why help is on their way."

Silver was about to yell at her for her sarcastic tone but a voice stopped them.

"You mean help is _here _now."

They looked up to a grey hedgehog with blue eyes; he was accompanied by a red fox that had teal eyes. A black hedgehog came up behind the fox that swished his tail. She had deep brown eyes, wearing a white dress that went to her knees, wearing ballet flats in the same color. The red fox only wore tan shorts that had holes in them, a watch/communicator and some brown shoes. The grey hedgehog wore the same attire only dark brown shorts, both going the knees.

Silver looked up at them, "You're it?"

"We're just here to block of any more robots while you try and get out of here alive," the black hedgehog spoke up.

Blaze stood up, "We have to meet up with Shadow and Amy already?"

The grey hedgehog nodded, "Yes. Tails wants you down to Eggman's base pronto to find those emeralds and stop the machines. It seems like the Center Mobius is being attacked more than any other place; besides Angel Island but that was only for the Master Emerald which is safe for now with my friends who are helping Rouge and Knuckles."

"Your friends?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Garratt and Lora. I'm Darren, this is Iris, she's only fifteen but she's my student as is Jacob who's seventeen."

Jacob grinned at them but stared at the wolf, "Who is she? Tails didn't say anything about a wolf."

Iris rolled her eyes and pushed Jacob into the shop who helped himself to some ice cream while Darren talked to Silver and Blaze. Ova Selene looked up to stare at Iris who stared right back.

The wolf seemed to be in a trance before Darren's eyes narrowed, "Iris," he commanded.

The black hedgehog backed off and left the girl unharmed. Ova Selene shut her eyes again, hiding the axe that had appeared just in case.

Blaze stood up after ten minutes of talking to Darren, "Thank you, for your time."

Darren nodded to her and Silver while he stood up. Silver got the door and looked back at the wolf, "What about her?"

Darren glanced back at her before staring at Iris whose eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take her. Iris only listens to me when I'm around."

It was a warning to the two heroes. Saying that if he were to leave, Iris would act irrational towards Ova Selene. Silver stared in confusion, "Why?"

Darren whispered to the two, "Iris…doesn't trust many people. She almost attacked Jacob and me when we found her. I'm guessing her family left her or was killed."

"Can't you just watch Ova?" Blaze pleaded, "I don't want the girl to be hurt. Besides, she's looking for her siblings. Core and Twilight."

Darren's ears flicked at the name. He squinted his eyes, "Core? Hm. He doesn't live in East Mobius."

"Then…" Silver stared at the wall before they looked at Ova Selene who was watching Jacob and Iris.

"Why did she say he did?"

* * *

"Ugh!" Amy tripped over a robot, "I hate this."

Shadow grumbled something about females before walking into the office. No sign of life, only machines whirring and the regular office look.

"He was here."

"He?" Sarah got into the room, "Who _is _he?"

Shadow looked at the boot prints on the floor, "Someone else is here."

"I know that, I saw the eyes."

"Then why ask who he is when I don't even know?" Shadow growled at her.

Amy glared at him back as Sarah ignored him and walked to the desk. Amy looked around with Shadow, going into another room. Shadow watched a robot just as Amy went near an open door.

"This leads back into the hall," she whispered before turning around to leave.

A roaring buzz sound cut through the air with a bloodcurdling scream. Shadow glanced back at the other room to where Sarah would be, he looked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary…but Sarah. She wasn't there.

"SHADOW!"

Cut off again, Shadow muttered while running back into the room, watching as Amy was kicked the ground by a silhouette. Shadow hissed at the outline while covering his body over Amy's who whimpered.

The figure smirked, "Hmph. How romantic. Saving a pathetic life."

Shadow growled before being tackled. He rolled over Amy and the two instantly were thrown into battle. Amy yelled something but crawled into the corner.

She watched with horror at the two fighting. Shadow punched and kicked whatever he could, but so did the hedgehog on top of him.

The quills stuck out, reminding Amy of Manic. She squinted at the thought.

_Manic? No, his fur is orange. _

The hedgehog hissed at Shadow as he was thrown a punch. Shadow kicked him up and off, standing up quickly. The hedgehog grabbed Shadow, unafraid, while Shadow bit and tried twisting them around. His opponent grabbed his arms and twisted them around. Shadow hissed in the short pain before he put his feet on his rival's chest and kicked him, twisting around and getting free.

Amy watched the hedgehog fall on the floor. Shadow turned around and tackled him, while on top of him, lights flicked on.

"FLAME!"

The bright orange hedgehog glanced up with Shadow at a bleach blonde hedgehog. She had almost bronze eyes and her quills were fitted into a hat. She stood with her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?"

Flame stuck out his tongue, "Bite me."

She seemed unimpressed by his comeback. She ripped Shadow off of him and slapped his cheek. Shadow didn't mind being torn off; he shook himself and helped Amy up.

"They got in my way, Sunny," Flame hissed.

"We're supposed to be helping them," the female jeered back.

"Helping?" Shadow growled, "The other one with us is gone!"

Sunny watched Flame groan while holding his head. Sunny glanced back at Shadow, "She's just in the hall. I came in time to stop Flame from killing you guys."

Amy was the one that snorted at her and stepped forward, "_This _is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's immortal."

Sunny shrugged, "Fine. I stopped him from killing your friend in the hall."

Sarah walked in on wobbly legs, "Help," she whimpered before falling to her knees.

Amy caught her but glared at Flame, "Creep."

Flame smirked at her and tilted his head, "Amy Rose."

Shadow stepped in front of them, between the two intruders and his companions, "What do you want?"

"We're here to help," Sunny repeated, "Tails wants you guys at Eggman's base to meet up with Silver and Blaze. Rouge and Knuckles were trying to get there too but Tails said he didn't quite know for sure about them."

Shadow seemed to contemplate his surroundings. People he didn't know, attacking him. What if he turned his back to leave and they decided to attack?

Sunny seemed to read his mind, "We promise. We're only here to help. Sonic said you'd be hard to convince."

Amy smiled since seeing the two, "I'm pretty good at convincing. Tell my Sonikku _that_!"

Flame chortled, "Sonikku?" he whispered to Sunny but she swatted him away.

Shadow motioned for the girls to leave, he glanced once over his shoulder; his eyes widened in bewilderment.

The two strangers vanished in thin air. It was as if they were never there to begin with. He narrowed his eyebrows before following Amy and Sarah out of the building, going down the stairs again.

"Why doesn't she just stay here?" Shadow grumbled, motioning to Sarah.

Amy glared at his finger, "Because. Those two are dangerous."

"I'm not?" Shadow seemed to smirk.

Amy stuck her nose in the air and walked past him with Sarah, "You'll see. Those two will be the only one of these _helpers _left standing."

"The helpers Tails left for us are close to being deadly assassins. I'm sure they will all live, Rose. They can take care of themselves."

Amy turned back to him, "How is that? Tails finding trained fighters yet I've never seen them?"

Sarah walked on ahead. Shadow swallowed and thought for awhile, "I guess because the towns are usually positive. That content mood that seems to makes others happy, no one would assume someone is training to kill."

Amy agreed, "I guess. But _where _does he find them?"

"The woods," Sarah hopped along on the sidewalk, jumping over the cracks like a child.

"What about them?"

"That's where they're trained. They're Mobians who've lost their families," Sarah smiled at them, "They're trained by the ones who started it."

"Sonic?" Amy inquired.

Shaking her head, the lime green hedgehog continued, "No. The guys are pretty young—but they actually started it when they were around ten anyway so it makes sense for them to be young."

Shadow stopped her with his hand out, "Wait. How do you know about this?"

Sarah shrugged and looked away, "I'm in training."

"Yet you couldn't defend yourself?" he growled.

"I'm a newbie."

"I can tell," Shadow walked faster ahead of them.

"How'd you get in?" Amy asked, falling into steps with the female.

"This guy, Darren, found me. My trainer was this wolf; he was okay but he definitely isn't the best fighter there. I wouldn't call him a role model, maybe because my sassy remarks kinda made him disregard me. He was teaching me anyway until Tails called, asking for helpers."

"What then?" Shadow asked, looking over his shoulder, "You undeniably aren't a helper."

"He left."

"What was his name?" Amy asked while Shadow saw the trees and smoke still there in the atmosphere from Eggman's burnt base.

"Core Demetrio Wolf."


	3. Harmless Machines

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah, Garratt, Lora, Jacob, and Darren belong to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Ova Selene, Core and Twilight (although those two are only mentioned) Wolf belong to Twilight the Wolf. Iris belongs to JJ436. Thank you all!**

**To Twilightthewolf: Your reviews aren't mean. The annoyingness kind of blocks it out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"**Harmless" Machines**

"Drop us off!" Garratt yelled.

Rouge looked back. "Are you nuts? We aren't even to Eggman's base yet."

Lora shook her head as she strapped on the parachute. "That's just it. We were assigned to go to Angel Island to protect it from any more robots. Since the emerald isn't there anymore the robots will go to any other place with emeralds."

"Wait," Knuckles looked back at her. "How do you know this?"

"Tails told it to us," Garratt shrugged as if it weren't big news. "He believes Eggman put a chip in the robots that assigned them to go to any place with an emerald."

"So that means wherever the robots are, the emeralds too," Rouge mused. "That makes it easier, doesn't it?"

"Technically," Garratt struggled to stand up as the plane shifted. "Tails heard from Amy Rose that North Mobius was _covered _in robots. We can't fight that many. He thinks there might be little in West Mobius though, Eggman wouldn't have this much time on his hands to create _this _many robots. If we find a group of robots in West Mobius, we stick to them."

Rouge stared down at the bare terrain. "The city is coming up. What if we don't see any robots?"

"We're high up," Knuckles muttered.

Garratt swallowed a water bottle he took out of the pack on his back. "They might be tiny then. We need to make sure, Rouge. We're trained for this, we'll be fine."

Rouge nodded and opened the hatch, "Alright."

Lora nodded with her partner towards their acquaintances. "Thanks for the ride, guys."

Knuckles watched as she disappeared, her parachute showed after a few minutes along with Garratt's. The red echidna stared at Rouge for awhile. "They were nice."

Rouge snorted, "Yeah. I'm sure they thought of the same thing about you; choking her around the neck and throwing Garratt in like he was a sack of potatoes."

Flying for ten minutes with the ivory bat turned into thirty minutes. Knuckles was sprawled back in his seat. "What are we going to do? The robots are everywhere; Sonic only has _one _of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He's just lucky I'm on the good side with the Master Emerald."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Please. He would've stolen it from you and left you to die if you were on the bad side."

"Sonic isn't a murderer," Knuckles stated.

The ivory bat shrugged, "Whatever you say, hon."

"Besides, Lora gave us a good tip. The robots _only _go where emeralds are."

Rouge almost laughed. "And the robots are _everywhere_ just as you said not two minutes ago."

Grumbling, her partner closed his eyes. "We just do what they do then; stick to a group of robots and follow them. We're bound to find an emerald then."

"If you think that's logic, I should be worried."

* * *

Invisibility was the only thing keeping Espio alive—besides his ninja skills of course. Vector was punching and whacking robots with his tail while Charmy flew overhead, shooting them with rocks with his slingshot he had from his last birthday.

Espio knocked down another robot and stood up straight and tall. Charmy glanced at him before seeing his friend vanish into thin air. Charmy flew around a big grey robot, slowly stomping into the ground, before hitting it with a rock to get its attention.

Vector growled at Charmy. "I said bring them to me when I'm _ready!_"

Charmy giggled nervously, barely missing the robot swinging a large metal arm towards him. "Sorry, Vector."

The bee traveled around and around, sticking his tongue out at the robot. Vector rolled his eyes. "If you're thinking about confusing him, it won't work!"

_BAM!_

The grey robot tripped himself with his own feet, landing on the ground. Charmy stuck his tongue out at the green crocodile. "What was that?"

Vector grumbled something before punching another smaller robot that was green with blue "eyes". The robot swung at him but Vector dodged it, throwing another punch to the robot's legs, letting him trample to the ground and trip his comrades.

Espio knocked down the robot coming up behind Vector. The big Mobian looked at him.

"Thanks," But he trailed off to glance up in the sky—following Espio's gaze.

Charmy flew around in the outside of the city, going through the fields and farms. The city was the smallest, not really big at all as some people mistaken it to be. Charmy was minding his own business, humming as a herd of green robots followed him, reaching up to the sky but not going anywhere but straight.

Charmy giggled to himself before feeling something hit hard into his back.

"OW!"

He crimpled onto the ground just as he heard Vector and Espio yelling his name. The robots trampled him like cows being scared by a predator or a truck. Charmy felt one robot step on his wing before it was bounced off.

He heard a grunt and dared to even look up. A black ferret stood over him, punching and kicking the robot, a parachute not that far from Charmy. The bee glanced at it to his right but instead saw a white ferret picking him.

"Come on, kid," she whispered comfortingly.

Charmy wobbled up and instantly whined, "My wing!"

She ignored him though as robots surrounded them. She glared at them, holding the kid protectively to her as the black ferret continued fighting. Suddenly, Charmy saw Vector and Espio join the rumble, kicking and whacking and throwing the robots out of their way to find the bee unharmed all but his crimped wing.

Espio glared. "I told you to stay with us!"

The white ferret hissed. Taking a step back, Espio glanced over his shoulder and glared at the last green robot in the trail bordered by the fields. He hit its head with his fist, jumping up and letting it miss him while Vector did a dog pile, landing on top of the robot and crushing him.

Espio turned back the female and the kid. "Charmy!"

The black ferret raised his hands out and stepped in between them. "No need to fight with each other. We have to find the emeralds to stop these robots. Tails sent us."

Espio only needed to take one look at the guy to believe him. He nodded shortly but reached for Charmy anyway; the white ferret gave him.

"I'm Lora," she spoke up. "That's Garratt."

Vector growled. "You could've come sooner. There's a whole pack of these damn robots in an orchard, tearing down trees. We went to the city here to fight these ones instead."

Lora glanced at Garratt and nodded. The black ferret folded his arms with narrowed eyes.

"Show us."

* * *

The team of three walked into the trees and instantly noticed something off.

Amy bent to the ground to look at the tracks. "Why would Eggman put robots everywhere? Even his base?" she glimpsed up at her companions.

Shadow frowned at her. "He might have an emerald in there."

Sarah's ears pricked and flew backwards before her head could. "LOOK OUT!" she pushed the two down into a push.

Shadow fell on top of the pink hedgehog and grabbed Sarah's waist while hearing the noise of a plane. Amy looked up, craning her neck to see above the trees. "Is that…Tails' plane?"

"Tails wouldn't come here, he's busy in Center," Shadow mumbled in confusion.

Amy shook her head in agreement. "No. Sunny said Rouge and Knuckles were trying to make it here. They must've."

"Yeah, well, tell this Rouge person not to destroy the whole forest," Sarah grumbled as the plane landed ahead of them.

"They must've seen us," Shadow mused before standing up.

Shadow moved some of the trees. "Stay down," he warned. "Just to be safe."

Amy watched in the bushes as Shadow disappeared. Sarah tilted her head. "I'm confused. Are you two…like a thing?"

Amy's ears went straight and she looked back at the hedgehog. "No!"

Sarah nodded. "Oh. I'm just saying because he seems to protect you….a lot."

"Shadow is more of a gentleman than he seems, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Let's drop it," Amy almost hissed while watching for Shadow to reappear.

They waited and waited.

And waited.

Amy could've sworn it took Shadow an hour but it was only three minutes. Shadow's footsteps were light as he ran and poked his head through the brambles. "Come on!"

"You told us to wait," Amy hissed while getting out of the bush with Sarah.

Shadow frowned. "Rouge and Knuckles say that if robots _are _here then we'll find an emerald. Apparently Eggman only made the robots go where emeralds go."

"But what about when they attack us?" Sarah whimpered.

Amy shrugged at her. "They must be assigned to protect the emeralds after finding them."

"Find?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What if they had a GPS system plugged into them and already know where the emeralds are?"

"Then it's the same; they protect them most likely."

"Will guys stop arguing, we know an emerald is here if robots are," Rouge appeared from within in the thick forest. "So let's go."

Knuckles came in behind her. "What if they're like the ones on Angel Island? Big and nasty?"

"Aww," Rouge cooed. "Is Kwuckles afwaid?"

Knuckles growled and shooed her pointing finger away as it touched his cheek. "No!"

"Then let's get a move on," Amy cheered, going around the bush and getting back on the trail.

* * *

Racing as fast as he could, Sonic the Hedgehog felt like dynamite. Punch after kick after throw after whack and after every whirring sound he heard, the blue blur was still surrounded by the big silver robots.

Their metal gleamed in the sun as their purple "eyes" seemed to glare at Sonic; trying to get at least a bruise on him or a tiny cut but to no prevail. Tails was flying above him fighting with the tiny robots about the size of his fists. They flew with rapid speed—almost as quickly as Sonic—in large groups around the fox.

To Sonic these robots were risk-free but to Tails…well, the fox was trying not to get cut or let them take the communicator off. For machines they were pretty smart. The big ones hated the buzzing sound of planes and stayed away when some flew over head when the helpers were dropped off. The smaller ones that were attacking Tails had to be the smartest.

It was as if they could understand what the voices out of the communicator were saying and what he was saying back. They tried clawing the band on the communicator off his wrist but he tried his hardest not to let them.

The swarm looked like mosquitoes—big mosquitoes. Tails whacked some with his hand like he would with a fly while others he kicked before having to land on the ground again. They followed him—up and down, up and down as he went.

"Sonic!" Tails wailed as some got onto his back.

He could feel them ripping his flesh with the long claws they had at the end of their metal arms. They were gold with green "eyes", a small bottom but the claws were almost twice their size. The blades were sharp and thin like a knife as they cut into his back.

Tails thrashed around, whacking them with all his might as if they were pests, which they were—pests trying to kill him.

Sonic frowned at his buddy but Spin Dashed towards the swarm, letting half of them fly off, whirring as their machines gave up. Tails hit the ground and did a "drop and roll" procedure while Sonic met him on the ground. The big robots were clomping towards them while the tiny machines on Tails gave out after Sonic whacked them away and Spin Dashed them quickly.

"Sonic," Tails croaked but Sonic ignored him, picking him up. "We've got to go!"

"Where to, though?" Sonic yelled above the machines closing on them.

"SOUTH MOBIUS!" Tails yelled with the rest of his strength before the machines took over them.

With one burst, Sonic jumped up and over them, leaving them in a pile of dust toward his destination—carrying his unconscious friend along for the ride.

* * *

Silver and Blaze ducked again into the trees as another big blue robot crushed the ground beneath it, trying to find its enemies.

Blaze breathed heavily. "I like the part," she took a breath, "where we all live at the end."

Silver chuckled. "Please. We'll be lucky if we live. These robots are dangerous."

"Just one thing I don't get," Blaze breathed out. "How did Eggman create them over a two year time?"

"Maybe he was ready. Maybe he was already planning this," Silver shrugged as the blue robot turned around the corner and went back into the city where the three helpers were fighting and protecting Ova Selene Wolf as they went on with their mission.

"I just wish he made the robots more…undisruptive," Blaze laughed nervously.

"What are you kidding me?" Silver said sarcastically in a playful way. "These machines are "harmless"," he used quotations.

Blaze shook her head softly. "Let's go."

They smiled at one another before racing up and running through the tall trees right before the blue robot burst through the trees. It stopped before following after the laughing Mobians.


	4. Back Together

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**To Twilightthewolf: Excuses, excuses. I've heard you needed a lawyer for copyright-blah blah blah…I'm wondering, "Why?" And I'm calling Ova Selene just Selene from now on...which leads me to another question; do you even know what 'ova' means?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Back Together**

"This is absurd," Shadow muttered. "I'm stuck with chattering Mobians for an hour—someone kill me now."

"I would if you weren't immortal," Amy mumbled as she looked down.

Sonic chuckled as he carried Tails who was still unconscious. "Sorry, Shadow, it's in my nature to talk just as it is to run."

"Then why don't you run _away_?" Shadow glanced back over his shoulder.

The forest trees were high above their heads, as they were only a few feet tall each. Rouge had her hands on her hips when they stopped. "Where _is _Eggman's base?"

Sonic shrugged. "Up ahead, apparently."

"We can't give up now," Knuckles moved a twig out of his way which only caused it to whiplash Rouge in the chest.

She gasped and held her hand near her neck. "OW! Damn it, Knuckles!"

"Sorry, Bat girl," Knuckles apologized. "We need to keep moving though."

Silver nodded as he panted. "Thanks for the help with that…robot," he pointed further back where the large robot lay, whirring on the forest floor.

Sonic and Tails had shown up with the group in a matter of minutes, though miles away, thanks to Sonic's speed. Silver and Blaze had less luck though, being followed by a persistent robot was never Silver's dream come true. With the group's help, minus Sarah who hid in a tree, they defeated the robot quickly and shared their greetings before agreeing it was time to move on.

Eggman's base was just up ahead as Sonic predicted. The blue hedgehog had failed to stay quiet just as Amy had. The two were in full conversation after two minutes of walking towards the large, metal doors.

"What do you think is inside?" Amy whispered.

Sonic shrugged, "Maybe some robots…hopefully dead."

"That would only mean Tails sent us more helpers to do our whole job," Shadow growled as he budged the door open. "If anything, I want robots to be in there and alive as a robot can get."

Rouge walked in casually. "Nothing on this floor, guys. The robots were said to go where an emerald was placed."

"Sonic," Amy said, "Do you have the emerald?"

"I forgot to check, Ames," Sonic nervously chuckled.

Knuckles sighed and shoved the door more so he could fit in along with Shadow. The others followed with Sarah close to Amy in the back. The red echidna looked around the deserted room. "Shadow, you said you blew this place up."

"Yes."

"Then how come this part of the building is intact?"

"I don't know, Knuckles," Shadow gritted his teeth. "Eggman was in a different room, I probably didn't blow the entire place up as I wished."

"Shush!" Rouge hissed before climbing the metal stairs to the left. "Something's up there."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge looked down at him like he was an idiot. "I'm guessing a robot, what do you think Sherlock?"

"Haha, Sher_lock_! Get it?" Sonic chuckled. "Lock? No. Okay."

Shadow stared at the blue hedgehog before going after Rouge rather quickly. "Let's just see if there are any robots here in one place."

"That means there might be an emerald with them," Amy swiftly followed him.

"We'll do best if we split up," Sonic said. "Knuckles and I will go up the other staircase with…" he stared at Sarah. "I never got your name."

"Doesn't matter," Shadow interrupted. "She'll go with you. Rouge and Amy will come with me," he was already up all the way before he vanished.

Amy glanced at Sarah and gave her an encouraging nod before following Rouge. Sonic watched the two girls leave and follow the male hedgehog. He sighed and followed Knuckles.

There was silence between the three before Sonic glanced at the two and smiled positively.

"So, how's it going?"

~~~.~~~

Amy kicked a controller on the ground away from her. "Where could the robots be?"

"We don't exactly know if there are _any_, do we?" Rouge stared at a screen on the wall that was broken.

Shadow moved the glass away with his shoe with a slight frown. "There has to be, why would he hide the emeralds around Mobius?"

"To slow us down," Amy suggested, looking around.

"Hmm," Shadow glimpsed back at the pink hedgehog. "Why?"

Amy shrugged. "It was just a hunch."

"Have your hunches ever been accurate?" Rouge sneered.

Amy put her hands on her hips and glared at the bat. "Yes! One time, I thought Sonic was in trouble, so I went to find him and I was right!"

"How fantastic!" Rouge cheered sarcastically.

Amy pouted. "You wouldn't understand love, Rouge."

Rouge snorted. "Please, hun, he isn't in love with you."

The hammer appeared and so did the blazing pink hedgehog of everyone's nightmares. Shadow's eyebrows rose a millimeter in caution and surprise.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Rouge flew up to the ceiling and shook her head. "Amy, put the hammer down and let's talk this over like civilized-"

_BAM!_

Amy heaved hard as she hit the metal wall where Rouge was before the bat got out of the way.

"CIVILIZED! HA!"

Rouge ducked as she threw the hammer. "It's true."

Shadow intervened. He stepped in front of Amy and touched her shoulder. Rouge's eyes rose and she waited as she closed her eyes. And waited. And waited.

She opened one eye to peek at the two. Shadow still held her shoulder, Amy still held her hammer, and Rouge still waited.

"Rose-"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Amy swung her hammer.

Shadow dodged it by a mile. "Rose, you shouldn't-"

Rouge jumped over a piece of metal to escape the fury of the pink hedgehog. "Rose, would you listen-"

"ROUGE!"

Shadow sighed and jumped in front of Amy. The rose hedgehog swung it but it immediately stopped. She opened her eyes and gasped. Shadow held the hammer firm and strong, she couldn't even move it.

That was cheating to her.

"LET GO!" Amy roared.

"Calm down," Shadow instructed.

Amy breathed heavily but sooner or later, she was calm again. For now…

"Can you let go now…_please_?" she hissed the last word.

Shadow didn't seem satisfied. "Give it to me."

Amy's eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"Again with the yelling," Shadow ripped the hammer out of her grasp.

Amy tried catching him but he was gone in a blink of her eye and back again. Shadow had his arms folded as he looked down at her. "Now you won't find the temptation to destroy one of your allies."

"I NEED THAT HAMMER!"

"No, you _depend _on that hammer. Rose, you need to learn how to fight without it or you'll never be much help to us."

Rouge waited anxiously. She was quite surprised Shadow hadn't been flattened like a pancake, then again, she wasn't _that _surprised. This was Shadow that Amy had dared challenge with her mallet.

To him, it probably seemed like a mere, flimsy twig. The ebony hedgehog still had his arms folded as Amy huffed.

"Shadow, can I have my hammer back? Please…"

Shadow hummed but turned around and continued walking through Eggman's base. "Perhaps…"

"UGH! SHADOW!"

~~~.~~~

Sonic's ears twitched and he chuckled. "I wonder what Shadow did this time."

"What do you mean?"

Sonic turned to Sarah. "Amy has a slight anger issue."

Knuckles snorted. Sonic put his hands up. "You don't need to sound rude, Knucklehead. Amy's like a sister to me."

"She talks about you like you two are a thing," Sarah stated.

Sonic shivered, "Right. Well, she mainly gets her anger issues when someone mentions me, most of the time it's offensive to her."

"I get it," Sarah nodded. "She cares for you as if it is an obsession?"

"Sure," Sonic shrugged. "What about you? What's your background?"

"I…" Sarah looked down.

"What?" Knuckles glanced back as they walked down a metal hallway, going up. "No more urge to talk away?"

Sarah glared at him. "No. It's just, I don't know my parents. I know my brother but he primarily says our parents are still looking out for us but it's more like emissary business."

"Your brother?" Knuckles asked. "He isn't in that program in the woods with the rest of your kind is he?"

"No, he was but he grew up. He's married now and has two kids."

Sonic nodded, going along. "You see him a lot?"

"Once and awhile."

"Question," Knuckles butted in, twisting around to face her directly. "If you know where your brother is, why don't you go there?"

Sarah's ears went back. "I'm being trained-"

"Which leads me to my next question," Knuckles pressed. "If you know where he is, why not stay with him. If he can provide for him and his family which is most likely four people—including him—why couldn't he provide for you? Why did you get stuck in this training? Did he force you? Think you weren't capable of keeping yourself safe? Does he even care about you that much?"

Sarah blinked. "Could you repeat the first question?"

~~~.~~~

"So," Rouge walked along a hallway with bright lights. "We're back together again and fighting Eggman like usual."

"You normally are a spy for Eggman," Shadow reminded.

"Not this time," Rouge waved him off.

Amy walked behind the two, "Rouge? Why aren't you working for Eggman?"

"I _never _kiss and tell, hun," Rouge winked at her.

Amy frowned and quickened her pace to keep up with them, "Why not?"

"Honey," Rouge tsked. "How much do you really know about guys?"

"Well," Amy started but trailed off.

"Center Mobius Magazine says that most guys will keep their love for you secret in fear of spoiling your friendship and vice versa with the girls."

"Wait," Amy stopped. "You aren't on Eggman's side…because…you're….having a _friendship_…with a guy?"

"Correct," Rouge said.

"And you don't know if he likes you or not but you like him and you're afraid of…ruining that…_friendship_?"

"Hmhm," Rouge hummed.

"So…" Amy pursed her lips. "You're…in love with Knuckles?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "They're dating."

Rouge giggled. "Oh, Shadow! How do you know these things?"

"I have my hunches," he winked at Amy before walking on.

Amy blushed and giggled before skipping after him. Rouge raised an eyebrow before smirking. Silently, she followed the two.

~~~.~~~

"Are we there yet?" Amy trudged down another hallway after exploring five rooms already.

"Where would "there" be?" Shadow muttered.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, where the robots are and hopefully an emerald. Maybe just the emerald."

"No."

Amy groaned and leaned against the wall. "Too tired…"

Shadow and Rouge glanced back at her with frowns; Shadow's was deeper than Rouge's though. The white bat ignored her and walked on. Shadow continued to stare at the pink hedgehog though, right up until she started speaking again—that's when he twisted around and followed Rouge.

Rouge's ears suddenly pricked and she halted to a stop. Shadow followed her example and the two grimaced while hearing Amy run after them, the clicking of her boots on the tile. They turned around with annoyed glances. Amy apologized silently and leaned around the corner with them.

Down the hallway to their left were dozens of robots, all alive which made Shadow more content. They seemed to be going around and around to the outside door.

"You think they found the emerald already?" Rouge whispered.

Shadow thought to himself while Amy shrugged. "If they did, do you think we should follow them instead of searching some more?"

The ebony hedgehog backed up and looked up. The ceiling had a large vent that they could travel in. If the robots were smart enough, they'd find the Mobians easily—in other words, it was a risk, but a risk Shadow was willing to take, they just had to be silent. He motioned for his companions to come over, the robots getting closer and closer with a dark grey one with yellow "eyes" in the lead.

Rouge flew up and unlatched the opening of the vent that went along the ceiling. She flew in easily before going down on her knees and helping Shadow get Amy up before the two females quickly helped Shadow in. Shadow closed the vent while the grey robot turned the corner.

"They _must _be going to the doors," Amy persisted.

"Unless we missed a room," Rouge suggested. "But the outside seems more logical—the robots know where the emeralds are, we don't have a clue."

Shadow shushed them and got on his knees, sliding along the vent, following the robots' sound. Rouge turned the knob on her communicator and whispered into it, "Knuckles?"

It took awhile, but she got an answer, _"Rouge? Did you find something?"_

"A group of robots, they're heading to the door we came in through. Try and cut them off."

"_Check," _Knuckles answered before the communicator went out and Rouge was in silence again her with partners.

~~~.~~~

"Are you sure we traveled this far?" Amy whispered to Shadow who was leading the way.

"Sh!" he hissed. "They're noise is dying out. I think we're falling behind."

"Or they're slowing down."

"What?" He glanced back at Amy.

Rouge nodded. "Sort of like how a car dies down."

"No, it's not like that. It seems more distant."

"Well, the, pick up the pace," Amy urged.

"I'm not willing to have something bad happen," Shadow shook his head in the dark.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Like what?"

A razor sharp saw went through the vent in front of Shadow. His red eyes seemed wide for a moment. "Like that. Turn around!" he hollered.

Rouge started to but another blade cut through, spinning out of control. She whimpered as it almost got her foot, "Shadow!"

Amy put her ear to the bottom of the vent. "What if we just break through?"

Shadow shook his head. "And meet our death? No."

"Then what do you propose we do!?" Amy yelled as the robots got louder.

The blades abruptly disappeared. Shadow could hear it cutting the vent underneath him and another one under Rouge and Amy.

"Anytime, Shadow!" Rouge hissed as the blade was starting to cut through. She lifted her leg but it cut part of her skin, making a thin trail of blood.

He grabbed Amy's arm, instructed her to do it to Rouge and whispered the two magic words before disappearing.


End file.
